bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamta Goudadze
Georgia | origin = | genre = Pop, Dance-Pop | occupation = Singer • Dancer | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2004 - present | Associated_acts = | label = Minos EMI | website = }} Tamta Goduadze (Georgian: თამთა გოდუაძე; Greek: Τάμτα Γκοντουάτζε, romanized: Támta Gkontouátze; born 10 January 1981), known as simply Tamta, is a Georgian-Greek singer. She first achieved popularity in Greece in 2004 for her participation in Super Idol Greece, in which she placed second. She went on to release several charting albums and singles in Greece (and Cyprus). Tamta became a mentor on X Factor Georgia in 2014, and The X Factor Greece in 2016. She represented Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 with the song "Replay", finishing in 13th place with 109 points. Career In 2003, while she was working as a housekeeper in Athens, one of the families Goduadze worked for recommended her to audition for Super Idol, in order to receive a residence permit.4 She entered the talent show, and subsequently became a finalist. Goduadze went on to place as the show's runner-up, behind winner Stavros Konstantinou. Following her appearance on Super Idol, Goduadze was signed to Greek record label Minos EMI to begin a music career. Her first single "Eisai To Allo Mou Miso" featuring Stavros Konstantinou was released in 2004 and later Goduadze began live appearances with Antonis Remos and Giorgos Dalaras. In early 2006, released her debut studio album Tamta by MINOS EMI. The same year, Goduadze began live appearances with Thanos Petrelis, Katerina Stanisi and Apostolia Zoi in Apollonas. Also, she received the award "Best New Artist" in Mad Video Music Awards. Eurovision Song Contest In 2014, Tamta released singles "Gennithika Gia Sena" featuring Xenia Ghali and "Den Eimai Oti Nomizeis". The season 2014-2015, she was a judge and mentor in X Factor Georgia. In 2015, Tamta released the single "Unloved" which was intended for the Greek participation in Eurovision Song Contest 2015. In 2016, Tamta released the single "To Kati Parapano". From April 2016 to April 2017, she was a judge and mentor in The X Factor Greece. Also, in 2017, released singles "Protimo", "Ilious Kai Thalasses" and "More Than A Summer Love" (English version of Ilious Kai Thalasses). The season 2017-2018, Tamta played the role of Sally Bowles in greek version of musical "Cabaret". In early 2018, Tamta did live appearances in BOX Athens with Melisses, DJ Young, Konnie Metaxa & Animando. Later that year, she released singles "Arxes Kalokairiou" with an English version "Tag You In My Sky" and the soundtrack of movie "The Bachelor", "Na Me Pareis Makria". In late 2018, Tamta released her first clothing collection with Atrattivo. In December 2018, it was revealed that Tamta would represent Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 with the song "Replay". Tamta had previously been offered the chance to represent Cyprus in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 with the song "Fuego", but declined the offer due to scheduling issues.8 Greek singer Eleni Foureira went on to represent the country instead, placing second in the competition, Cyprus' best result of all-time. Both songs were written by Greek-Swedish songwriter Alex P.9 The music video was released on March 5, 2019. Countries * Georgia (main country) * Cyprus (borrow rule) * Greece (main country) 'BalkanVision Song Contest' Discography *''Tamta (2006)'' *''Agapise Me (2007)'' *''Tharros I Alitheia (2010)'''' Category:Greek artists Category:Cypriot artists